


A Genetic Search

by robin_writer



Category: GS - Fandom, Genetic Search
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Outer Space, Robots, Science Fiction, sci fi, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writer/pseuds/robin_writer
Summary: 6 organics (H'dar, a young N'rrion; Hee'ruk'liz, an adult beetle Vli'aki; Nam'gul'sha, a young spider Vli'aki; Blix Dashi, an adolescent Mars-born Terran; Ingeburg Narcisa, a young adult Terran of Proxima Centauri B; and Shlik'jow'ri, a Terran from the Grinder raised by Vli'akosh) and their 2 androids (D'kai, a Foundation-era defense bot; and Bax, a 5th-gen butler android) are searching the galaxy for the source of an unusual gene insertion.





	A Genetic Search

# Prologue 1

## A Brief History

_A click, and a voice recording begins._

Scribe's second log. Entry one.

One of the sayings of my people—one of the rules that governed our storytelling—was rather simple: “Every good story begins with an end.” As such, I am obligated to begin with the death of our people.

The Terrans called us the Ancients; the N’rrio, the K’gaer; and the Vli’akosh, the Fri’blu. We call ourselves the Glæpun. We’ve been around since...well, since before this galaxy was formed. Our technology was advanced, to say the least. We could move between galaxies faster than light due to warp tech, which the Terrans almost have—they have a precursor to warp tech: hyperspace. It’s a matter of time before they make warp drives.

Back to the Glæpun. Our fate was sealed with a computer virus of sorts. It quickly became biological, and we had to send our organic creations far away to prevent their extinction. In order to escape the virus, those who were infected had their bodies deactivated and their intelligence, personality, et cetera sent to a database on a quarantined planet. Most dissolved into madness and fell apart. The rest of the infected were immunized, but still contagious. 

Those who were lucky enough to avoid infection left—either to the other side of the galaxy, as far away from the quarantined systems as possible, or to what Terrans call Andromeda. I remained in what you call the Milky Way, and I observed as the Milky Way Glæpun fell apart. Eventually, the database of the Milky Way was quarantined. The database is the connection of our information. 95% of us dissolved into madness, and the gate to Andromeda closed.

Soon enough, I watched you grow—well, you, the N’rrio, and the Vli’akosh. I made sure that outposts on your planets had no quarantined individuals, thus allowing you to thrive. If so, I translated them to different planets or even other systems, and if they’d dissolved, I deactivated them. Before long, I saw the first N’rrion ship take flight, using the ion thrusters we’d developed eons ago. The telltale sign was the shades of orange, red, green, cyan, and blue—the spectrum of lithium, except with the overpowering cyan colours? There was no mistaking that it was being put to use using our tech. 

A few decades after they developed interstellar travel, they found the Vli’akosh, who promptly stole the N’rrion tech and used it to go spaceborne. This, however, prompted a war between the species. The N’rrio threatened to blow up Vli Prime, the homeland of the Vli’akosh, and the Vli’akosh called their bluff. However, to prove it wasn’t a bluff, Vli 7, a B class planet, was destroyed by a laser-class weapon with enough backlash to convert G’doll 5, the home of the space laser, into a hot, steamy, radioactive rock. It soon was renamed “G’den”, and became a trash dump after the war ended—which was soon. The air became toxic, the land was constantly changing, and trash rained 24/7.

After the war, the N’rrio developed robots to help protect their colonies from threats, which they called the Therguds. The Therguds were given sentience, and soon declared independence, which they were given immediately. Thergus-producing planets had their N’rrion population pulled, and a new species started doing its thing.

Finally, the Terrans wandered their way into deep space—using completely original technology, as shown by their neon orange thrusters. A war broke out between them and the Vli’aki immediately, but due to the Terran fusion engines, they won. The Terrans proposed the construction of the Interstellar Confederation, which—by observing their society—was inspired by something called the United Nations. In essence, each species could have their empires, but they had to join this confederation and make some promises. Among these was the promise of mediation before war, letting species have first dibs on planets within their home system, and helping out the others in times of need. They all agreed, some begrudgingly, and the Interstellar Confederation was formed. Nothing explosively eventful has happened since; in fact, this story isn’t as impactful to the galaxy as stories of the Terran-Vli’aki war or even the Confederation’s proposal.

End log.

_A click, and the voice recording ends._


End file.
